Tower of the Future
Tower of the Future is published by DC Comics under the CMX imprint. Current price per volume is $9.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Tower of the Future Vol. 10: 02 Apr 2008 Current Issue :Tower of the Future Vol. 11: 25 Jun 2008 Next Issue :none Status Tankōbon manga collection. Published quarterly. Scheduled for eleven volumes. Characters Main Characters *'Matsuyuki Takeru' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Tower of the Future Vol. 11 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 140120824X Tower of the Future Vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1401208231 Tower of the Future Vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1401208223 Tower of the Future Vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1401208215 Tower of the Future Vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1401208207 Tower of the Future Vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1401208193 Tower of the Future Vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1401208185 Tower of the Future Vol. 4 "Takeru's budding relationship with Ichigo gets the approval of Takeru's half-sister, Hyoju. But there's a very imposing competitor for Ichigo's affections, and Takeru might just need the powers of his fantasy-world heroes to compete with this unusual and intimidating rival. And just when Takeru thinks he's getting a handle on Zen, new complications increase the mystery surrounding the strange little boy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401208177 Tower of the Future Vol. 3 "Takeru Matsuyuki always longed for his life to be more like his beloved fantasy role-playing games. But when fantasy becomes reality, every choice you make affects the outcome. Takeru has finally confessed his love to Ichigo. And although she likes what she hears, she still has feelings for her old boyfriend...who happens to be dating Takeru's old girlfriend Miyabi. But could Miyabi be using him just to make Takeru jealous? Any one of their next moves could lead to heartbreak." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401208169 Tower of the Future Vol. 2 "Still shocked by his mother's deathbed revelation, Takeru puts aside his anger and shame to grant her final wish. He agrees to allow Hyoju, the once-secret daughter of his father's first relationship, to come live with them. But only-child Takeru has a lot to learn when it comes to making room for the newest member of his family." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401208150 Tower of the Future Vol. 1 "Matsuyuki Takeru could not have anticipated the decidedly different turn his life has taken. After his mother's death, life continued at a reasonably normal pace — he studied hard for exams, played fantasy role-playing games, even fell in love. But things began to change when he discovered a half-sister he didn't know about. A strange boy started appearing, claiming to be a warrior reborn who must fight an epic battle against forces of evil! When fantasy becomes reality, will every choice he makes affect the outcome?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401208142 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Saki Hiwatari (日渡早紀). Publishing History Originally published in Japan as Mirai no Utena (未来のうてな) from 1994–?. First English language version published 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Tower of the Future Vol. 11: 25 Jun 2008 Links *CMX Manga *[http://www.tokyojupiter.com/shoujo/index.php?title=Tower_of_the_Future Tower of the Future on Shoujo Wiki] Category:Manga Category:Shōjo Category:Modern Fantasy